The Family Routine
by SLLS
Summary: Sequel to 'Doctors With Borders' - Set 6 months after Kerry and Kim return to Chicago, Kim tries to fall into a family routine as a mother and learns more about Kerry's family, meeting her adoptive parents.
1. Chapter 1

**6 Months Later**

"Look Henry, you know I don't want to be the bad guy." Kim knelt down in front of the young boy, a T-shirt held firmly in her hands. She levelled her gaze at him, her eyes a mixture of determination and weariness. "Please let me put your shirt on."

"No!" Henry yelled out, his little fists curled up by his sides in anger. "No!"

"Henry-"

"No!" He yelled once more, running off onto the landing, leaving Kim to drop her head, sighing heavily. She stood up with some effort and followed the footsteps down the stairs, the shirt now hanging limply in her hand. As she turned the corner, she found Kerry leaning heavily on her crutch, staring at the small figure huddled behind the curtain.

"Henry, come out this second." She ordered, her tone soft and even.

"No!" Was the only reply and the small body behind the curtain dropped to the floor, now sitting. "I don't like her."

"At least that solved the problem," Kim spoke from behind Kerry, startling the smaller woman. She folded her arms, her eyes now looking at the floor, trying to cover her emotions. "You know what I'll just leave you two to talk this out." She laid the shirt on the back of the sofa, making her way out of the room and towards the kitchen. Kerry watched her girlfriend walk away and knew that this must be hard on her.

"Henry Lopez-Weaver get out from behind that curtain right this second." Her voice became deeper, angrier and it wasn't long before a small head poked out of the side, his eyes wide. "Out. Now."

He stepped out, shuffling his feet as he moved towards his mother, who knelt down in front of him with great difficulty. He continued to look down, his face a mixture of sadness and anger. Kerry reached forward and lifted his chin up, forcing him to meet her eyes.

"What is going on huh?" She asked, dropping the crutch and pulling her son closer so he sat on her lap. "I thought you liked Kim."

Henry remained silent, still pouting. Kerry sighed heavily, bringing a hand up to rub her eyes. She didn't know how many more times she could keep having this conversation with the child.

"I don't like it when she picks out my shirts." Henry finally relented, turning to face his mother.

"But Kim bought it for you, remember you liked it in the store." Kerry asked, her tone light, trying to remind her son of the fun day they had all had out together.

"I don't want her to put my shirt on. You do it."

"Look Henry, you know Kim is living with us, well why can't we let her help out with our routine. It could be fun." Kerry smiled, hoping to illicit one from her son, who sat in thought for a moment, perhaps pondering the 'fun'.

"Like a game?" Henry asked, his interest evident.

"Well perhaps when you let Kim help you with things you and I usually do together, you could get treats." _Bribery, _Kerry chastised herself, _that's what the Chief of ER at County Cook General had resorted too._

Henry considered this for a moment, jumping up all of a sudden and surprising Kerry. "I like treats." Which was as much an agreement as she was going to get from her 3 and a half year old son.

"Well that's a deal then yeah?" Kerry smiled, hugging her son close to her for a moment before giving him his first task. "Why don't you go and say sorry for upsetting Kim?"

"Ok!" He pulled himself away from Kerry, his small legs propelling him towards the kitchen. Using her crutch, she managed to pull herself up to her feet, before following her son through to the other room.

When she walked in she found Kim on the floor hugging Henry who held her tight around the neck. "I'm sorry." Henry apologised, smiling at the blonde woman who ruffled his hair playfully, standing up.

"It's fine Henry, do you want me to put your shirt on for you? Do you want to go and get it?"

"Ok." Henry left the room once more, peeking around the corners before proceeding as if hunting the elusive shirt.

Kim fixed Kerry with a steady gaze, arms across her chest once more. Kerry knew this could only mean one thing, that she had heard the pair talking in the living room, and she quickly stepped on the defensive. "I'm really trying Kim I didn't know what else to do."

"But bribery Kerry? Really? If he doesn't like me then…"

"Kim he does, he's just having a hard time adjusting. You're the first person to have come into our lives like this and he's not used to it. He's just a little jealous." Kerry stepped towards the taller woman, looking up into her blue eyes. "He's not used to having to share me with anyone."

Standing firm, her arms still crossed, Kim felt Kerry pull her head down, pecking her lips gently, her eyes searching for a reply.

Kim knew this is what she had partly expected. In her career she had gotten on with the majority of the children she had worked with from young toddlers to older teenagers. A part of her had thought that she could just step into the mother and son's lives and play the 'surrogate' mum whereas in reality, she knew it would take longer to be accepted as that.

"Well I hope you know what you've gotten yourself into. Child psychology is not that easy." Kim chided, moving away from the red head, smiling, her mood suddenly turned.

"I learnt from the best didn't I?"

"Oh no way! I'm not taking responsibility for what is about to happen." Kim laughed, raising her eyebrows as Henry appeared around the side of the door, brandishing his shirt proudly. "Hey Henry, bring it on over here then." With no reluctance this time, Henry passed over the garment and raised his arms above his head, a broad grin on his face.

Kim pulled the shirt over his head, causing a giggle from the child. "Don't you look handsome!" Kim exclaimed, patting his head as he dashed off towards Kerry, beckoning her down towards him. She leant down awkwardly and looked at her son who appeared eager to say something.

"Where's my treats?"

Kerry looked up at Kim who tried to stifle a laugh. Looking back at her son, Kerry forced a smile, "How about I get you something when we go out today?"

"Ok, I'll wait." Henry trudged off towards the living room once more, leaving Kim to look at her girlfriend with a raised eyebrow.

"I hope you can afford all this Ker." Was all she said, her lips beginning to break out into a smile.

"Ok, I get it, I shouldn't have gone with bribery." Kerry sighed, slumping heavily against the worktop but a smile now brightening up her features. "What was I thinking?"

Kim stepped closer, wrapping her arms around Kerry who rested her head on the tall woman chest. "You were thinking you wanted to make me more comfortable here and I appreciate it. I really do but he's going to have to learn to like me he's own way honey. We can't force it."

"I know," Kerry mumbled into her shoulder, repositioning herself so she could look up into the blue eyes above. "I just want us all to be happy."

"And we are," Kim shot back, brushing hair out of Kerry's face. "It'll just take some time and we've got plenty of that."

"I suppose." Kerry finally conceded, stepping away from the blonde, "Anyway I was thinking that perhaps you could lead today, you and Henry together. Decide where we go, what we do."

Thinking for a moment, Kim appraised the woman in front of her. "How about shopping-"

"Must we-"

"For toys!" Kim exclaimed, waiting for the sound of feet that were bound to arrive at the mere mention of the word, and she was not disappointed.

"Toys!" Henry wailed too, his face lit up and his body jumping excitedly as he looked from woman to woman.

"So no bribery huh…" Kerry mentioned playfully as she watched Kim pick up Henry in her arms.

"It's not bribery, he's going to outgrow his ones soon, we might as well stock up huh?" She addressed the last part to the boy who was beginning to bounce around rhythmically in her arms. "Shall we go?"

"Yes!" Henry wailed again, clapping his hands, his eyes seeking acceptance from his mum who remained quiet.

"Okay, toys it is." She smiled, kissing her son gently and then Kim, who grinned at the thought of the three of them wandering around a toy shop for the best part of a day. "Am I going to need to put more comfortable shoes on?" She asked quickly, looking down at the small heels she now wore.

"Only if you want to keep up with the big kids Ker." Kim winked, making her way towards the door. "I'll get Henry in his seat, we'll meet you by the car okay."

Kerry sighed as the two left the house, Henry chatting away to Kim who she could hear laughing. The sound made her smile but it came at a huge price. Kim, a credit card and a child. What had she done.


	2. Chapter 2

Standing amongst the singing toys, Kerry sighed heavily, throwing a look at her giggling son and girlfriend. "Hilarious." An elderly couple walked past the woman leaning heavily on the crutch, studying her with a curious gaze. "I didn't start these toys off." Kerry remarked and they quickly averted their eyes, continuing on their way.

"Come on lighten up Ker, it's a toy shop." Kim smirked, rocking the trolley back and forth that held Henry.

"Fun, I get that but come on Kim they were giving me strange looks!"

"But Isn't that the highlight of any toy shop trip, set the toys off around someone and watch the looks."

"You spend way too much time in toy shops Kim," Kerry smiled at the blonde who was now happily ignoring her and laughing with Henry. She joined the two, placing her crutch into the trolley and leaning on the handle bar, "So which aisle next?"

Henry pondered for a moment, raising a chubby finger up to his chin thoughtfully. "Bubbles!"

"The bubble machine? Henry we already passed that twice!" Kerry smiled, knowing that no amount of arguing would allow them to leave the shop without another pass at the giant bubble machine that had been at the entrance.

"Ok champ, you got it," Kim took the lead, guiding the trolley through the crowds of adults and children. "One bubble machine coming right up!"

Kerry laughed at Kim's enthusiasm. Ever since she had arrived that night after she left the Congo, Kim had tried her hardest to integrate into the Weaver family and Kerry knew it hadn't been easy for her. Henry had given her a hard time from morning one and to be truthful, Kerry couldn't quite understand how Kim had lasted this long with the two of them.

As they neared the machine, Kerry helped Henry climb out of the child's seat, placing him on the ground. Reaching up quickly he grasped Kim's hand, now leading her to the machine and staring up in awe at the bubbles falling around them. Kerry stepped back a little, watching the scene in front of her and she couldn't help but feel her chest swell with pride. But the moment didn't last long.

Kim reached down to take Henry's hand but the child pulled away roughly and Kerry watched the two exchange words, not quite able to make out what was being said. Henry's face began to screw up and Kim knelt down in front of the now sulking child, her eyes fixed on Henrys and her hands expressing her words.

After several moments Henry nodded his agreement to what was being said and reached forwards, wrapping his arms around Kim's neck in a very lack lustre hug. The tall woman picked him up in her arms and carried him over to the trolley and a curious Kerry.

"Dare I ask?" She broached, watching as Kim placed the child back onto the floor beside her, keeping hold of his hand as Henry kept his eyes on the ground, not looking up at either of the women

"Let's just say another tantrum diffused. I told you child psychology isn't easy," Kim sighed, her eyes revealing the strain inside.

Reaching out gently, Kerry touched Kim's arms, a small smile on her face. "He has his moments, they're not all happy ones. That's the joys of being a parent."

Kim nodded with some reluctance before the trio carried on, Kerry pushing the trolley once more and Henry now perking up beside Kim.

"Can we go look at the army toys?" He smiled up, this time at his mother.

"Hmm well seen as you and Kim are in charge today, it's really up to the both of you, why don't you ask Kim?"

Pausing for a moment, Kim knew Kerry was trying to do her best to heal the rift from the past six months but she knew it would take more of an agreement from her to do so. Henry looked up at her now, a small smile on his face as his eyes pleaded her to say 'yes'.

"Okay let's go look at the army toys," Kim announced her decision, ushering the small child towards the army trucks and men they had passed earlier. Henry let go of Kim's hand and approached the toys slowly, leaving the two women to keep watch behind him.

Glancing to her side, Kerry's eyes settled on a fire engine, her eyes taking in the small figurines that stood beside it, one holding a hose, another halfway up a ladder. Both smiling.

"_I'm not having him playing with any army men Kerry, mummy's a fire fighter and that's what he will play with," Sandy laughed, pushing the trolley ahead of her, the sleeping baby curled up in the car seat in the basket._

"_Honey he's not even able to hold his own head up at the moment let alone a toy!" Kerry shot back, an arm slung loosely around Sandy's hips, using the woman to help her walk straight. "And that's not why we came here."_

"_I know, I know… soft cuddly bears and musical mats. Thrilling." Sandy's eyes wandered over everything in the store, finally settling on the redhead beside her. "What?"_

"_We've got plenty of time for fire engines and squirting the neighbourhood cats with hoses," Kerry laughed, watching the shock on her wife's face. "Okay so I was kidding about the cats… I hope. For now let's just enjoy the rhythmic tunes of 'Old MacDonald' sending us stir crazy huh? We don't want to miss any of this." Kerry reached into the seat, stroking the child's cheek gently her mind lost watching her sleeping son._

"_Okay," Sandy agreed, breaking the moment, "but if he's not got a baseball in one hand and a glove in the other by his first birthday, we're gonna have to rethink stuff babe. There's only so much 'Old MacDonald I can take you know." She punched Kerry's arm playfully before taking the woman's hand in her own._

"Earth to Kerry," Kim stepped up behind the small woman, wrapping her arms round her waist. Kerry stirred for a moment, guilt beginning to sink in for thinking about Sandy on a day like this but she could tell Kim sensed this. She had been staring at the fire engine for some time. Henry now moved in front of it, studying the bright red vehicle and it's occupants.

"It's okay Kerry, I don't mind." Kim spoke into Kerry's ear, leaving a kiss on her neck before she slowly unwrapped her arms and moved towards the child, who now looked slightly confused.

"Was this my mummy?" He pointed at a fire woman who held the hose. "It looks like her."

"Yeah Henry, that's what your mummy used to do." Kim knelt beside the boy, picking up the figurine and passing it to Henry who turned it over curiously in his palms. "She was a great fire woman."

"Really?" He asked curiously, an eyebrow raised at the blonde woman who nodded in response, her eyes studying the boy's, gauging his next question. Instead he stood silently for a moment, smiling at the toy in his hands. Kim didn't need to hear the next words out of his mouth, she just picked up the boxed fire engine and placed it into the trolley, turning back to grab up the fire crew around it and place them in there also. Henry reached up to pass her the one he held in his hand but Kim picked him up instead, holding him close. He cradled the toy to his chest a broad smile on his face.

"Look mummy, it's mummy!" He showed it off to Kerry proudly who smiled at her son, not quite sure what to say next

"Do you think we're finished in here Henry, or is there anything else we should look at?" Kim asked the boy who thought for another moment.

"Cars!" He exclaimed, making Kim chuckle. She hoisted him up higher on her hip and began to push the trolley in the direction of the machines she had seen earlier. When she noticed that Kerry hadn't followed them, she turned, studying the woman who seemed in a daze.

"Honey are you coming?" Kim asked curiously, beginning to worry that perhaps her show with the fire engine had upset her. She just wanted to make them both happy-

"Sure," Kerry replied, turning to face them both, "It's not a true shopping trip with you until we have to cut up our credit cards." She smiled, throwing her sarcastic remark at Kim who looked offended, placing Henry back into the child's seat, the toy still in his hands.

Kerry stepped forwards and wrapped an arm around Kim's waist, leaning her weight on the taller woman. Turning quickly, Kerry returned the gentle kiss on Kim's neck before addressing her son who watched the two of them with a raised eyebrow. Kim was certainly rubbing off on the child. "How about a baseball glove too?"


End file.
